La baignoire
by Akikopanda
Summary: Seconde fic sur ce couple. Merlin est toujours heureux d'aller voir Arthur mais comment va-t il se sentir dans la situation qu'il l'attend? Résumé nul mais bon.  '


Etant donné que c'est mon addiction du moment et que le site manque cruellement de fanfics sur ce magnifique couple en voilà une deuxième, en ésperant qu'elle plaîra de nouveau ^^.

« Merlin ! Arthur te demande ! Ce serai urgent » c'était Gaïus qui lui fît parvenir le message.

Merlin descendit rapidement les escaliers de sa chambre avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants arrivé à la hauteur du medecin il vît qu'il le regardait avec un drôle d'air et donc le sorcier masqua sa joie éclatante…

« Eh bien je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux d'aller servir ce…comment tu dis déjà ? Ah ce crétin Royal ! » Lança le vieil homme avec moquerie.

« Quoi ? Naaaannn mais je lisais quelque chose dans mon grimoire vraiment intérressant… Merlin rougissait… rraah qu'est ce qu'il me veut encore ? J'ai pourtant accompli tout le travail donné, alalala moi qui était enfin tranquillee sans penser au princeee… » Râla le brun mais vu le petit sourire de Gaïus c'était très mal joué !

« Bon, j'y vais mais c'est vraiment pasque je n'ai pas le choix ! » dit le sorcier en traînant des pieds en direction de la porte du laboratoire… il lança un dernier soupir (pour la bonne cause ) puis passé la porte il se mît à courir vers la chambre du prince.

POV Merlin :

« Hihi bon j'ai un peu honte de jouer la comédie comme ça mais j'ai hate de pouvoir le revoir encore… pourvu que j'ai droit à un de ses rares sourires, ce sourire genre je te drague, je te fais fondre mais je reste mystérieux ! Rah à m'entendre on dirait une fille, l'amour ça rend vraiment bête puis faut bienque je me fasse une raison un jour… c'est le prince Arthur après tout… »

Pendant ce temps là, dans la chambre du Prince, ce dernier avait fait installer sa baignoire et prenait son bain en toute tranquillité et attendait impatiamment son serviteur.

POV Arthur :

« Bon y se rammène ? J'ai vraiment trop mal au cou et aux épaules, il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose ! C'est la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance pour ça et puis sentir ses mains… me masser délicatement… à quoi je pense moi ? Allez vous-en papillons qui dansent dans mon bas-ventre ! () »

Toc Toc c'est sur ces deux petites notes que le Prince se mît à sourire, Merlin entra franchement dans la pièce puis se mît à rougir lorsqu'il vît la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Aahh mon serviteur adorée ! » se moqua gentiment le blond.

« Euhh vous m 'avez demandez, Sir ? » demanda le sorcier

« Oui ! J'aimerais que tu me masses les épaules et le cou je suis vraiment tendu »

« Com…ment… » S'étrangla le brun « enfin je veux dire oui bien sûr, Sir… » Se reprit-il devant l'air incrédule du prince.

POV Merlin :

« Si j'avais sû je n'aurais pas v'nu ! Dans quelle situation je me suis mis encore ! Le masser mais je ne sais pas vraiment faire et puis ça veut dire que je vais devoir le toucher ! (Bravo sherlock holmes !) ça va pas être possible, bon allez faut faire comme si de rien n'était ! Comme d'habitude, franc, idiot et amoureux… Nan ! Pas amoureux ça craint, ça se voit, bon zen Merlin (activation mode massage XD) »

« Merlin j'attands ! » s'impatienta le 'crétin royal'.

Alors le jeune sorcier posa lentement ses mains sur les épaules du blond et commença à les frotter en faisant des mouvements circulaires ensuite il remonta ses mains sur le cou en appuyant sur les points tendus, ce petit manège dura une demi-heure, le massage se transformant en carresses douces et attentionées…

« Mhhh Merlin » gemis doucement le prince.

POV Arthur :

« Mmhhhh c'est trop bon, il faut qu'il reste ! Il faut qu'il vienne dans cette baignoire, réflechis Arthur trouve une idée de génie comme d'habitude !... ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Ehehe »

« Passe-moi le seau au pied de la baignoire » ordonna le prince 'feignant'.

Le sorcier lui donna gentiment le seau, une fois dans les mains le blond le rempli de l'eau et le jeta sur le brun !

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prends ? Vous êtes pas bien ! » S'exclama le serviteur à présent trempé de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu empestes ! Prends un bain maintenant ! » Riposta le blond avec un petit sourire en coin…

« Maintenant ? Avec vous ? » S'étonna le sorcier.

« T'as tout compris…^^ »

Alors le brun se mît dans un coin pour se déshabiller, le rouge aux joues il s'avança vers la baignoire, le regard fuyant il dit :

« Vous regardez pas ! »

« Que tu es prude ! » devant le regard du brun il se rattrappa « si tu insistes ! »

Le prince ferma alors les yeux et le brun entra un pied dans l'eau puis l'autre et se glissa prudement dans l'eau chaude, il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne vît pas le blond ouvrir lègerement les yeux et donc un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Voilà… » Dit le sorcier une fois installé.

Le prince l'analysa pendant un temps, c'est vrai qu'il était mignon avec ses cheveux noir collé au front à cause l'eau, c'est yeux avaient une jolie forme arrondis presque comme une biche et sa couleur ! On s'y perdrais volontiers quant à ses lèvres rosés qui mordillaient lègerement, c'était de la provocation !

« Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? Ma tête ne vous revient pas ? » Attaqua le brun.

« C'est ça, c'est ça !allez retourne toi ! »ordonna à nouveau le futur roi.

« Je vous reviens tellement pas que en plus je dois vous tourner le dos ! » râla le plus jeune tout en se retournant.

Arthur était assez content car lorsqu'il bougea il pût aperçevoir les fesses rebondies du brun, toujours avec un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage il lui intima de fermer les yeux ce que le sorcier fît. Le blond commença alors à lui frotter le dos délicatement avec une grosse éponge toute douce et mousseuse, dans ce mouvement il en profita pour lui carresser les épaules d'une main, minde de rien.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je me fais laver par mon propre roi… »

« Profite… et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas encore roi ! »

« Pour moi, vous avez toujours été un Roi… » Se rendant compte de l'aveu qu'il venait de laissez sortir le sorcier essaya de se rattraper :

« Même si parfois vous vous comporter comme un enfant gâté ! »

« Ne change pas de sujet ! C'est très flatteur ce que tu m'as dis là… »La fin de sa phrase était devenue un murmure glissée dans l'oreille du brun aux yeux bleu, le prince en profita pour passer ses bras autour de la taille du jeune sorcier.

« Je pense pas qu'on devrait… » Commença Merlin vraiment très géné même si ce genre de situation ce la faisait des mois qu'il en attendait une, il avait un peu peur. Mais le brun nût pas le temps de réfléchir plus que le blond le retourna face a lui et prît possesion de ses lèvres, c'était un baiser un peu chaste et humide a cause de l'eau.

« Faire ça. » finit Arthur.

Ils se détaillèrent un moment, se sourirent mutuellement et reprirent leur baiser mais plus passionnément, le brun quemanda l'accès de la bouche du prince qui lui ne refusa pas, leurs gestes se firent de plus en plus préssant, désirant caresser la moindre parcelle de peau offerte, ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Lorsqu'ils se stoppèrent, ils restèrent front contre front plongés dans le regard de l'autre, ils avaient un sourire vraiment heureux sur le visage presque idiot.

« On devrait peut-être sortir de cette baignoire…il fait un peu froid et la nuit tombe » dit Merlin.

« Tu ne sortiras que si tu me promets de dormir dans cette chambre cette nuit » annonça malicieusement le blond.

« C'est du chantage ça ! »

« Tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant, et puis il y a pire comme ordre » se défendît le prince.

« D'accord mais à deux conditions »

« Parcequ'il y a des conditions maintenant » rigola Arthur.

« Oui. J'aimerais vous tutoyer et appelez par votre prénom, ensuite j'aimerais dormir dans votre lit »

Le blond fît mine de réflechir un instant et annonça :

« Mais bien sûr idiot ! » dit-il le prenant dans ses bras et ajouta «Merlin sache que je t'aime »

Le brun avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et lui répondit « je t'aime Arthur ! »

Fin !

Voilà ! Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Partager vos sentiments dans une Review ! Merci.


End file.
